


Moment of Truth

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Day, and Reiner, and Sasha - Freeform, everyone's alive and nothing hurts, mentions of Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are finally tying the knot. The big moment has finally arrived.</p>
<p> It's time to cut the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> All I want is for these massive dorks to be happy.
> 
> Based on a prompt found on http://alternatesnkuniverses.tumblr.com

This is it. 

This is the big moment.

The moment everyone’s been waiting for.

It’s time to cut the cake.

Jean holds the knife with his newly legal husband and he can see his wedding band dimly flash in the low lighting of the reception hall and it’s just… absolutely perfect.

Marco looks absolutely gorgeous in his tux, of which he has now shed the jacket, and he looks down right _delicious_ in his vest and dress shirt. Jean’s mouth dries up a little bit when he realizes that Marco is his and he’s Marco’s and now its _official_ and _documented_. They signed a license and everything.

Together, they sink the knife into the cake, slowly guiding it down. They cut a couple pieces for themselves and now is the moment of truth. The moment when they have to somehow smoosh cake in each other’s faces without looking too unattractive while doing it.

Marco has a glint in his eye.

_Shit_ , Jean thinks. Things never end well when Marco has that _look_ in his eye.

The next thing Jean knows, he has frosting all over his face. Marco is successful in smearing 90% of the frosting on the piece around Jean’s face. He’s biting his lip to keep his laughter in.

And Jean is 60% sure he can hear a high-pitched whine that can only be from Sasha about the wasted cake and frosting.

Eren laughs loudly as Marco manages to smear some of the frosting up Jean’s cheek.

(Jean secretly vows to murder or at least significantly maim Jaeger after the honeymoon.)

Jean frowns at first before taking his own slice of cake. He brings it towards Marco’s face but is only partially successful in his mission, as his bastard of a husband manages to get most of the cake in his mouth before it can go onto his face.

(Jean makes another secret vow to make Marco pay for that during their honeymoon.)

Marco has a self-satisfied smirk on his face that Jean isn’t sure he wants to punch or kiss off Marco’s face. He gets a better idea, though.

Jean scrapes a good amount of frosting on his cheek with his thumb and smears it across Marco’s. He moves a bit closer, rising onto his toes slightly to get a better angle, and licks the stripe off his face.

Someone wolf whistles in the background. Jean is 10000% sure it’s Reiner.

Marco leans in and kisses his new husband on the lips, his nose coming away with frosting as they part. Marco leans in to whisper in Jean’s ear.

There’s a small chorus of _Aww_ ’s from the people at the reception, thinking Marco was muttering sweet nothings into his husband’s ear.

What Marco had whispered into his lover’s ear boiled down to: You’re going to pay for that.

Jean can’t wait to start the honeymoon.


End file.
